A radio access network provided in a mobile communication system includes mobile station apparatuses used by users, and base station apparatuses each of which is connected to mobile station apparatuses through a radio interface, and is connected to a ground-based communication network. Each base station apparatus forms a cover area referred to as a cell, and establishes a radio link with the mobile station apparatuses located in the cell which is subject to cover. A base station apparatus receives an uplink radio signal transmitted by mobile station apparatuses in a cell, and transfers user data transmitted from mobile station apparatuses to the ground-based network.
As prior art, a wireless base station that prevents deterioration in reception quality due to of interference of a downlink signal from another base station is proposed. The wireless base includes a reference information storing unit for storing reference information necessary for receiving a control signal transmitted from a mobile station, a first control signal receiving unit for receiving a first uplink control signal used by a mobile station connected to the wireless base station to notify the wireless base station of a reception state of the downlink signal, and for requesting the power control unit to control the power based on the received first uplink control signal, and a second control signal receiving unit for receiving a second uplink control signal used by a mobile station connected to the neighbor base station to notify the neighbor base station of a reception state of the downlink signal and, by referring to the reference information stored in the reference information storing unit, for requesting the power control unit to control the power based on a content of the received second uplink control signal. The transmission power of the downlink signal is controlled based on the request to control the transmission power from the first control signal receiving unit and the request to control the transmission power from the second control signal receiving unit. Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2009-302614.